


Overbite (Vampire AU)

by nimnox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimnox/pseuds/nimnox
Summary: Jesse, Taylor and Cassandra are monster hunters. They find a manor before a storm hits, and inside are the vampires Diana, Hanzo, and Genji.





	1. Into the Manor

            “Come on, ladies. It’s not far now.” Jesse smiled back at his companions, Taylor and Cassandra. Taylor groaned and slouched in her saddle.

            “Jesse, we’ve been riding for hours. You said the same thing an hour ago! Are you lost??”

            “Course not! Just got a little turned around for a bit but we’re on the right track now.” He pointed ahead to a manor through the trees. “See? Darknore Manor.”

            “Oh no that looks scarier than you said it would…” Cassandra tightened her grip on her reins and bit her lip as they approached the manor. “Are you sure this is an okay place to hunt..?”

            “Well, the towns around the manor said they were having issues with livestock being attacked and this is the only decent hiding place around so it’s the best place to start.” Taylor smiled and reached over to pat her friend’s shoulder. “We’ll be fine.” Jesse hopped down from his horse and walked over to the manor door. The girls rushed after him.

            “Jesse! Wait for us!” Cassandra bolted to his side and hid behind him as the door opened on its own. “That’s why you wait!”

            “Well that’s a classic start to a good hunt.” Jesse smirked and walked into the manor. Taylor and Cassandra followed close behind, looking around nervously.

 

            Above them on the second floor balcony, a woman smiled as she looked over the guests. _Well well well, looks like we have some company. That man’s hot… I bet the guys would like the girls._ She hummed and went off to find her own comrades. She opened the door to the younger brother’s bedroom and found him dozing.

            “Genji, get up. It’s important.” She picked up a book on his floor and threw it at him to wake the male before going to the room down the hall. Genji let out a soft groan as the book hit him and woke him up.

            “Fine, fine. I’m up…” He stretched and whined softly at his sore back. He had to stop slouching over the side of the bed like that…

            “Hanzo, you busy?” The woman opened the door to find the older brother meditating. He opened one eye and nodded.

            “Indeed I am, Diana. What do you need?”

            “We have some guests~”

            “Guests..? What are you-“ He paused when he heard the voices from the entrance of the manor. “I see… What do you propose we do?”

            “Well, you should go for the cutie in the dress.” She grinned and looked to Genji as he entered the room. “I think you’d like the one in the hoodie.” Genji blinked and stared at her.

            “Wait what?”

            “And who will you target, Diana?”

            “The man of course.” She purred and licked her lips at the thought of that handsome man. “Let’s go~” As they left the room, it started to storm outside.

            “Well, I’m glad we made it here when we did. Getting’ pretty bad out there.” Jesse looked out a window and sighed. “Guess we’ll be here for a while, ladies. Ladies..?” He looked back and saw a terrified Cassandra. “Where’d Taylor go, Cass?”

            “Huh? I… I don’t know..! Tay!!” Cassandra clung to Jesse’s arm now that her usual buddy was nowhere to be seen.

            “Jesus, Cass! Your nails, ease up!”

            Taylor had wandered off, noticing a hallway with large portraits along the walls. She was looking at each one in interest, wondering if they were people who had lived here or if they were just important at one time. She froze when there was a sudden crash of lightning and thunder.

            “Oh boy… Maybe wandering off wasn’t such a good idea…” She turned around to find her way back and gasped when she saw a figure at the end of the hall. “Oh, um… Hi…?” She took a step back as she stared at the male.

            “Diana was right… You are a pretty lady…” He hummed and started to walk towards her. Taylor responded by shrieking and running down the hall.

            “Aww, that won’t do.” He smirked and darted after her.

            Further in the mansion, Jesse and Cassandra heard their friend scream. Cassandra screamed in response and clung to Jesse again, earning a grunt from him.

            “Jesseeee!! We gotta find Tay!”

            “I can’t find anything if you rip off my arm! At least cling to the metal one, Cass!” He oofed softly as he bumped into something hard. Jesse turned and gasped when he realized he was face to face with an Asian man. Said man was giving him a stern look.

            “Move aside.” He backhanded Jesse, sending him flying to the wall and knocking him out. Cassandra gasped and trembled in place, looking back and forth between the man and Jesse.

            “Ah, you, I, he…” She started to cry as the man approached her.

            “Shh, I apologize for startling you.” The man bowed and gently took her hand, kissing her knuckles. Cassandra’s face immediately flushed. “Let me show you to a more comfortable place. My friend will be along shortly to assist him.”

            “I-I…” Cassandra whimpered and simply followed, scared of what the man would do if she resisted. A few minutes passed and Diana came along for Jesse. By then, he was starting to wake up again.

“Eurgh… My achin’… Oh shit.” He looked up at Diana, who was sitting on his lap and looking him over. “Well, um… Hey there, pretty lady.”

            Back in the portrait hall, Genji had finally cornered Taylor. She was curled up in the corner, staring at him in fear.

            “You don’t have to be afraid. I won’t hurt you.” He smiled warmly, showing his fangs. Taylor gasped and shook her head.

            “Vampire..! You’re going to bite me!” Genji looked hurt.

            “Not without permission. I wouldn’t hurt you.” He pouted and very gently took her hands, pulling her close. She whimpered but didn’t resist. “See? No harm to you. I just wish to see you better, and feel your warmth… It has been so long since I have felt warmth…” He held her close, earning a bright blush from Taylor. She trembled against him, noticing she couldn’t feel or hear a heartbeat.

            “Y-You’re… not going to feed from me..?”

            “I… I am hungry… But I won’t feed unless I have permission. Not from a person.”

            “Then… What are you going to do?”

            “Whatever you let me~” He grinned and gently pet her hair. He looked up when he heard a shriek from another room. Taylor gasped and pulled away from him.

            “That’s Cassandra! We have to find her!”

            “I think my brother found her…”

            “Your brother?!”

 


	2. Not the Culprits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are calmed between the hunters and the vampires.

                “He may already be biting or turning her. We must hurry!” Genji ran down the hall, leading Taylor along behind him.

            “How many vampires are there in here??”

            “Just me, my brother, and our friend Diana.”

            “Three vampires…” She groaned and ran after him. She gasped and skidded to a stop when she saw Cassandra. She was against the wall, holding her hand as if she had hit something. A man was standing before her, rubbing his sore cheek.

            “Rude! You don’t just try and bite someone!”

            “Brother that _is_ rude!” Genji called to the other man as he walked over.

            “Tay! I found you!” Cassandra ran past the vampires to her friend and hugged her tightly.

            “Did he bite you?”

            “No, but he tried…”

            “Brother, that’s not right of you…” Genji pouted at his brother. “I thought we agreed we wouldn’t bite people without asking.”

            “I know, I know…” Hanzo rubbed his cheek, still sore from Cassandra’s slap. “I just… I’m so hungry… And she’s beautiful…” He spoke softly so only Genji could hear.

            “I know, brother… I know…” He sighed and glanced to the girls. “Where is Diana?”

            “She said she was going after the man.”

            “Oh my God, where’s Jesse?!” Taylor looked around and took Cassandra with her as she ran off to find their friend.

            “Should we go after them?”

            “Yes, we should.” Hanzo sighed and straightened himself up before walking after the ladies with his brother.

 

            In the hall, Jesse was leaning back against the wall with his hands on Diana’s sides. She was purring happily as she fed from his neck. She wasn’t turning him, but she was enjoying a wonderful meal.

            “Darlin’ when’s the last time you had a proper meal?”

            “Mn… A few months…” She licked her lips before going back to her meal.

            “Right… So that means you guys aren’t responsible for the livestock being attacked…” He opened his eyes and looked over as he heard a gasp. Taylor and Cassandra had found them.

            “J-Jesse??” Cassandra was trembling as she stared at the pair.

            “Get off him!” Taylor pulled out her holy sword, earning a hiss from the vampire.

            “Wait, wait!” Jesse held up a hand. “She asked me first, and I told her yes. She’s not turning me or nothin’ like that. It’s okay.”

            “…You gave a vampire permission to feed from you??”

            “Well, she’s hungry. She’s not responsible for the livestock attacks. None of them are.”

            “Livestock attacks?” Genji came up behind the girls, making them jump.

            “That’s why we’re here. The towns were thinking you were responsible for their livestock being attacked.”

            “No. We go for the animals in the forest. Not those owned by people.” Hanzo folded his arms across his chest.

            “Then… who’s the real culprit?” Cassandra wrung her hands together nervously.

            “Probably traveling vampires. It happens every few hundred years or so. They’ll go away eventually.” Genji hummed and looked out the window. “I advise against leaving tonight. They might attack you, and the storm is getting worse.”

            “…I guess we can stay…” Taylor sighed and looked to Jesse, who had gone back to relaxing against the wall. At this point Diana had finished and was busy licking the wound clean and sealing it.

            “You won’t bite us, will you?” Cassandra looked up at Hanzo nervously.

            “Not unless you say we can.” He faintly smiled at her confused expression. “Not all of the horror stories are true.”

            “Well, if we’re going to stay here then we need beds… And food…” Taylor sighed and ran a hand down her face.

            “We have those. Come, let me help you.” He offered a hand to Taylor. She paused and stared at his hand for a moment before hesitantly taking it.

            “If you bite me, I’ll stab you.”

            “Understood.” He only smiled and gently led her away. Hanzo looked to Cassandra again and bowed his head.

            “I apologize for my rude behavior. How can I make it up to you?”

            “O-Oh! Well, um… Do you have somewhere the thunder isn’t as loud..?”

            “I do. Come, I shall take you to the library.” He offered his arm to her, which she shyly held. They left Jesse and Diana to their business.

            “Well, darlin’. Looks like it’s just you and me again.”

            “Indeed~” She purred and gently nuzzled his neck. “I’m full for now. Though… I would enjoy your company in the parlor. The fireplace doesn’t warm us up anymore, but you… you’re nice and warm~” Jesse smiled and stood up, easily picking her up.

            “Well, I can’t say no to that, pretty lady.” He chuckled and walked with her to the parlor.

            Genji was leading Taylor to the kitchen, where the food was.

            “We don’t have much, but enough for you three for a few days.” He smiled at her reassuringly. “We don’t need much food. Blood feeding and all.”

            “Right… So you just hunt in the forest then?”  
            “Mhm. Or go to prisons to feed on the people who are awaiting death. They tend to not mind if we feed.”

            “I see…” She reached up to rub her neck, wondering what it would be like to be bitten. Genji noticed, and couldn’t help but stare.

            “… Forgive me for saying this, but… you look delicious… And beautiful. Sorry, that first part must be weird…” He groaned and slapped himself in the face. Taylor smiled and giggled softly.

            “I think I get it. Thank you.” She hummed and looked through the kitchen, taking an apple to munch on.

            “So how did you get into vampire hunting?”

            “My family deserted me, and Jesse found me. He was already a hunter, ran in his family. Then we found Cass in a similar situation so we became a trio.” Genji frowned and gently squeezed her hand.

            “I’m sorry you had to go through that…”

            “I-It’s alright. What about you..? I know vampires aren’t born as creatures of the night…”

            “Well…” Genji faintly smiled and sighed softly. “My brother and I… we were attacked by vampires in the night. Apparently our ancestors had killed one of theirs, and they wanted revenge. We were found by Diana, and she helped us learn to be proper vampires.”

            “I see. I’m sorry for your misfortunes as well…” She gently squeezed his hands in return. Genji sighed and smiled as he stared down at her. Taylor bit her lip and looked up at him, wondering what exactly to do.

            “So, um… About those beds…”

            “Ah, yes! My apologies, you must be exhausted. Follow me.” He gently tugged her along towards the bedrooms. “Unfortunately we only have three bedrooms, which are our own. We don’t share with Diana because we respect a woman’s privacy. My brother and I don’t share because he claims I snore…” He pouted a little. Taylor giggled softly at the pout.

            “I understand. Do… you guys sleep?”

            “Yes, though not as much as a human. You may use my room while I am awake.” He approached his door and opened it to reveal his slightly messy room.

            “Thank you so much…” She looked to the bed and realized just how tired she was. “I… would like to sleep now, if that’s alright.”

            “Of course.” He released her hand so she could go to the bed. She quickly climbed in, her face flushing as she realized the bed smelled of the vampire. And she liked it. Genji must have noticed, as he suddenly chuckled.

            “Your face is red. I presume you like my bed?” Taylor’s cheeks grew darker and she pouted.

            “It smells nice is all…” She huffed quietly and glanced away. Genji would have been blushing if he was still among the living. Instead he stepped over and took Taylor’s hand, kissing her knuckles gently.

            “I’m glad to be of service~ If you require anything else, please do not hesitate.” He smiled at her warmly before leaving her to sleep.”

            Meanwhile, Hanzo had taken Cassandra to the library.

            “Everything in here is available to you. Just, please, do not lose anything and do not disorganize it. It took me weeks to fix it the last time Genji came in here…”

            “Oh, I wouldn’t dare.” Cassandra smiled brightly as she looked around. “This is wonderful, thank you~” She smiled brightly at Hanzo. The vampire coughed awkwardly, a bit flustered by her bright smile.

            “You’re welcome…” He smiled as he watched her run through the library, picking out books carefully. Eventually, she fell asleep with the books around her. Hanzo smiled at her fondly and began to clean up, marking her place and setting the books aside.


	3. Fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's feeding time~

            Taylor sighed softly as she started to wake up, shifting in the soft warm bed. She didn’t want to get up. It was just too comfortable. The soft sheets, the warm blankets, the toned body pressed against her back- wait. She looked over her shoulder and blushed when she saw Genji laying behind her, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Was he asleep..? Did vampires even need sleep? She started to scoot away, until she realized his arm was around her waist. How long had he been there?? She immediately reached up to feel her neck for bite marks.

            “I didn’t bite…” Genji murmured softly as he gently pulled her closer. “You’re just very warm…” He sighed softly and smiled as he nuzzled closer.

            “I-I, um… thank you..?” She blushed darker and shifted nervously. She started to think back on Jesse and Diana, and how they seemed to have an understanding for feeding. Maybe she could just let him have a little…

            “Are you alright..? Your heart rate is going up.” Genji opened one eye and looked at her curiously.

            “I-I… I was thinking about Jesse and the other vampire… How she was feeding from him…”

            “Ah, yes. I must admit, I’m a bit jealous of her. It’s been a long time since we’ve had a real meal.” He sighed and glanced to Taylor’s neck longingly before closing his eyes.

            “… If you need you, you can… you can feed…” She moved her brown hair to the side, exposing her neck to him. Genji’s breath hitched as he looked to her.

            “A-Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you…”

            “It’s okay… You’ve been so kind, and you’ve given us a place to stay. I should do something in return…” She smiled at him, still obviously nervous. Genji smiled softly and gently nuzzled her neck.

            “I’ll help you relax first. Tense muscle is hard to bite through…” He gently rubbed her arm and pressed soft kisses to her neck, making her gasp softly and blush more. “Shh… It’s alright…” He kissed the spot he planned to bite over and over, letting her know where he was going with his fangs. Taylor closed her eyes and very slowly started to relax against him. His other hand moved around to her front, gently pressing against her belly to pull her closer. She squeaked and reached down, gently gripping his hand.

            “Shh, you’re beautiful.” He seemed to read her mind as he gently held her. He gently grazed his teeth against her skin, letting her feel the fangs first. Taylor whimpered and gently squeezed his hand.

            “It’s going to hurt…”

            “Yes, it’ll hurt. But just for a moment…” He kissed the spot once more before swiftly biting down on her neck. She gasped and cried out, her body tensing up against him.

            “G-Genji..! It hurts!” She teared up and started to squirm. Genji held her firmly against his body as he started to lick around the bite, his saliva numbing the pain.

            “I know, I know. It’s almost over…” His chest clenched as he watched her writhe in pain. Slowly but surely, she stopped moving and simply lay there whimpering before him. Genji kissed her neck softly and caressed her cheek.

            “How do you feel?”

            “S-Sore… but better…” She looked up at him and bit her lip. “G-Go ahead…” Genji smiled and kissed her cheek before beginning to feed. Taylor shivered and closed her eyes as the vampire fed from her neck.

 

            In the room across the hall, Cassandra was awakened by Taylor’s cry of pain. She sat up in the soft bed and looked around.

            “T-Tay?” She eeped when she realized Hanzo was beside her, shirtless and half asleep.

            “It’s alright…” he groaned softly and shifted closer to her. “Genji is feeding, not turning…” He looked up at her and faintly smiled.

            “B-But… that sounded like she was in pain…”

            “Well yes, bites tend to hurt.” Hanzo sat up and leaned close, taking in Cassandra’s scent as his nose nuzzled against her neck. Cassandra’s face turned a bright red as she watched him.

            “Wh-What are you doing?”

            “Pining.” He sighed and gently pet her hair. “I’m sorry. I’m just… so hungry…” He shuddered and turned away, not wanting to hurt her. Cassandra bit her lip and gently took his hand.

            “I hate seeing you suffer like this… If Tay can do it, so can I!” She lowered the strap of her dress, exposing her shoulder to him. Hanzo’s eyes widened as he stared at the exposed flesh.

            “Please… sate your hunger…” She blushed and looked away shyly. Hanzo scooted closer and gently pulled her into his arms.

            “Thank you…” He kissed her shoulder and bit down, earning a loud whimper of pain from the hunter in his arms.

            “H-Hanzo..!” She whined and clung to him, hiding her face against his shoulder.

            “It’ll go away in a moment…” He kissed and licked at the wound, his saliva having the same numbing effect as his brother’s. Soon, the pain disappeared and Cassandra was starting to relax again. Once her tension disappeared, Hanzo began to feed. Cassandra couldn’t help but gently thread her fingers through his long hair as he fed from the wound. Hanzo purred softly against her flesh and gently rubbed her back.

            In Diana’s room, Jesse was sleeping soundly. Diana had just finished cleaning up and folding his clothes, as Hanzo had provided some extras for the male hunter. She sighed and looked to him, smiling warmly as he smiled in his sleep. She just couldn’t help herself as she leaned over and pressed their lips together, kissing him as tenderly as she could. Jesse’s smile grew wider and he instinctively returned the gesture in his sleep. Diana giggled softly as she pulled away and gently pet his hair.

            “My Jesse… My man…” She hummed as she started to think about the possibility of turning him. Would a hunter like him want to join her in this afterlife? Would the others disapprove and kick her out? Would it be worth it? Would the pain kill him..? She shuddered at the thought and lay down beside him, snuggling up close to hide against him. His warmth eventually helped her relax, and she closed her eyes to doze.

 

            Back in Genji’s room, the vampire had finally finished feeding. He licked the wound and gently rubbed Taylor’s shoulder.

            “How do you feel..?”

            “Not much different than after donating blood…” She hummed, a tad tired. Genji kissed the bite wound before going to find her a snack and a drink to help her regain some strength. He had taken a bit more than he meant to and wanted to help her recover. He quickly returned with an apple and some water.

            “Here, eat.” He helped her sit up and gave her the food and drink. Their fingers brushed together as she took the supplies. Genji smiled and couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward and suddenly captured her lips, making her squeak in surprise.

            “My apologies, I just… couldn’t help myself…” He smiled sheepishly and gently pressed more kisses to her cheeks and neck as she fumbled with her apple.

            “I-It’s okay… I liked it…” She smiled sheepishly and shifted to move closer to him.

            “Oh? Then… perhaps I’ll do it more often~” He grinned and kissed her again before laying down with her again. “Rest now, my darling. You need your strength.” Taylor nodded and lay beside him, quietly munching on her apple.


End file.
